


Together

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty has to talk to Jughead about her family losing everything





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

I asked her if she was joking. Her frown told me she wasn't.

"Every last penny, gone," she said.

"And that's not the worst of it," she continued, leaning across the table as her eyes watered, "We're going to lose the house. We have to move, Juggie."

I frowned, grabbing her hands. "I won't let that happen, Betty. We'll figure something out."

She sighed, getting out of her seat to join me on my side of the booth. I immediately wrapped my arms around her. 

"We'll get through this, Betts. Together."


End file.
